galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonials (D18)
The human population of the Cyrannus Star System and its near outposts (typically called Colonials or referred to by the particular Colony of descent) are a people generally accepted as having evolved on the planet Kobol and arriving at Cyrannus after an exodus from their homeworld. The term human is an adjective describing the Kobol-evolved 'man', a 'political animal' that lived on Kobol with the semi-mythical, powerful Lords. Colonials, like their Kobol ancestors are a technologically advanced race. A bilaterally symmetrical bipedal primate, Humans are a warm-blooded mammilian species with an average lifespan of around 100 years, although some individuals achieved a much older age. They consider themselves distinct in their ability to introspect, communicate through language, and reason and problem solve abstractly. Their rationality, intelligence and self-awareness is a particular identifier of 'humanity'. The Colonials number some 28.55 billion, over twelve distinct and culturally significant worlds in the Cyrannus Star System and 468 'outposts' beside. Appearance and phenotypic characteristics are almost totally superseded as an 'identifier' of Colonials; with culture, heritage and socio-economic status a more relied upon qualifier for individuals. Colonists Capricans live a very cosmopolitan life with a prosperous economy and have access to the latest technological conveniences. They appear to be accepting of just about any lifestyle, and with few reservations, seem to live and let live. The official language of Caprica is Caprican, which is similar to modern English and is spoken throughout the Colonies. Gemenese culture is influenced by strict interpretations of the Sacred Scrolls. Schoolchildren know the names of every god, and won't hesitate to correct you if you get one wrong. Gemenon is one of two colonies other than Caprica known to have an official language, Old Gemenese. Old Gemenese is similar to Romanian. Taurons are a people who have lived with war and death for a very long time, due to civil unrest on the home world, and seem to have a cavalier attitude towards killing, if it can be justified due to retribution. The native Tauron language is similar to Ancient Greek, although some traces of Modern Greek are present. Picons are a close-knit people and believe in an overall sense of balance, and are known for their hospitality and friendliness. Picons are also very good athletes and enjoy a good fight and a pint of ale. Virgons tend to revere the "finer things" such as ornate country gardens, elaborate laced garments and the ability to distinguish vintages of Leonan wine. Virgons pride themselves on their ability to determine where someone new they meet originally came from due to the accent spoken. Celtana are an ethnically distinct group, most noted for their particular distrust and fierce opposition to Virgons. They inhabit the borderline habitable moon of Virgon: Hibernia, which is not considered a Colony. Leonans are similar to Virgons in that they enjoy gourmet food and fine wine. Leonan women are known for being beautiful and thin, no matter what they eat. Beauty is defined uniquely as "being in one's own hour". Leonis is one of two colonies known to have an official language other than Caprica, Leonese. Sagittarons have a profound distrust of advanced science, and most treat illness and even broken bones with herbal medicines, faith healing, and prayer. Due to the rugged and isolated terrain, they tend to be comfortable being alone and being self-sufficient. Scorpians place family happiness as paramount on Scorpia. The people consider themselves deeply pious, but to other cultures like Capricans they're actually very tolerant and flexible. If an eccentric lifestyle makes someone happy, then it's alright with them. Scorpians are also very athletic like Picons and are very devoted to their favorite sports teams. Torture is institutionalized on Scorpia. Libran is a culture devoted to law, and as such has little history or culture of its own. Much of its populace actually come from another Colony. Canceron has a large multitude of diverse dialects, religions, epic poems, cuisines, music, theater, and literature, yet Canceron's own people rarely know much outside their own subculture. It has 88 constituent states that speak at least 19 distinct dialects. Terrorism is a fact of life on Canceron. Aquarions are highly educated, liberal, tolerant, and peaceful and think nothing of paying for services rendered with a painting, a song, or a good story, and will accept such payment just as casually. Aquarions consider self-perception as a place where the human spirit and its creative expression can reach their maximum potential. Their society is small enough for individuals to remain fully accountable. Anyone who disrupts the social balance will find themselves permanently banished to another Colony. It is considered a brilliant utopia and lauded and loathed in equal measure for it. Aerilonians have a strong idea of self-reliance. The people are very much into spending time outdoors, and value plain speech, hard work and trust in one's neighbor above everything else, except for the worship of the gods. Like Picons, Aerilonians enjoy a good fight and a pint, or two. Paintings are suspect unless they are of family members, heroic men, or cattle. Primary colors are recommended, Sculpture is also suspect, unless it is made by hand, out of wood, with a pocket knife, and results in a pointed weapon. Notable Outposts Troy is a mining outpost orbitting Helios Beta, with a domed settlement and population of mostly Leonans and Virgons. Pallas is a tectonically inactive, thin atmosphered world home to several colonies and a Military Research Station. Its populations is mostly of Leonans and Virgons though it has attracted other Colonials. Minos is the ringed, airless moon of Tauron and is noted for its scientific and mining Colonies. It is almost exclusively populated by Taurons. The Ouranos Asteroid Belt is an extensively mined, dense ring of asteroids separating Leonis and Virgon and has acted as the 'border' between the two rivals for centuries. It's population is transient and it is extensively mined and somewhat fortified. Erebos Asteroid Belt is a mineral rich asteroid ring just beyond Tauron and has been mined continuously for centuries by prospectors from that world. Operations attract small, temporary populations. Ragnar is an unoccupied gas giant that orbits around the barycenter of Helios Gamma and Helios Delta, its centuries long rotation and current arc has prompted the placement of a Fleet Anchorage; an orbital refuelling station and armoury. Beyond the Cyrannus Star System The Colonials have outposts beyond the Four Systems, faster-than-light travel has allowed the extensive survey of numerous near sectors though expansion and development beyond a few small outposts and refuelling stations is minimal. The Government of the Twelve Colonies takes the lead in exploration beyond the four systems though individual Colonies do fund their own independent initiatives. 'Fringe' elements of humanity; Colonials who have willingly left the four systems are known to travel space between Cyrannus and the 'Red Line' and potentially beyond. They are usually the source of popular, if not proven, 'legends' dealing with what may exist beyond the four systems. These 'Fringers' are distrustful of other Colonials, considered lawless and claim no specific colonial heritage; they are organised in small, marginally sustainable communities. Category:Dimension Eighteen